Swappernetters
Swappernetters is... Synopsis Backstory In 2026, Society of the Icy Finger leader Rappaccini decided to pursue Judge Terry Beliah's amendments to the Kirby Act as a way to force SCALLOP to turn against the Sodality of Gerosha and imprison them, effectively removing the Icy Finger's single largest source of opposition as they teamed up with the Phaletori to conquer Phaeleel and Earth simultaneously - after discovering large deposits of hidden Marlquaanite rubies in Mozambique. Plot Characters * Swappernetter Society ** Benefactors ** Financiers *** Steve Trussel ** Free Agents *** Charlie "Chanticleer" Cleems ** Hosts *** Fosters *** Mentors **** Professors ***** Chaplains ****** Rev. Renald Reginald Beauregard *** Frontline Bosses **** Pete Hassler **** Bret Kamhold **** Trista Clarion ** Apprentices *** Students **** Francine Smith *** Frontliners **** Hackers **** Decoys **** Infiltrators **** Muscles **** Clarion Camp ***** Twirlflame Trio ****** Tabitha Pang (also a Decoy) ****** Sarah Ruben (also an Infiltrator) ****** Tobias Reno (also a Muscle) **** Hassler Camp ***** Cassidy "Atroce" Verner (also a Hacker) **** Kamhold Camp ***** Jordan Sterlie (also a Decoy) * Little Rock PD ** Capt. Geoff Throba * McArthur Estate ** Donte McArthur / Emeraldon ** Candi McArthur / Ciem ** Frank McArthur * Cormier Estate ** Jeral Cormier / Arbustombre ** Emily Cormier * Navyrope Society ** Vince Finton ** Tiffany Sterlie ** Eric Stanley Opendi / Extirpon * Angelic Army ** Maurice ** Levío ** Cherinob * SCALLOP ** Lex Philippine ** Brian Mizgel ** Shaniqua Tamery * Lambrelli Labs * Order of the Oraphim ** Hawthorne Chapter *** John Domeck / Gray Champion *** Roy Bernald / Gray Rancher *** Hea Pang *** Marge Ramirez / Mapacha del Fuego *** Anna Ramirez *** Pablo Ramirez ** Aboriginal Chapter *** Isitoq Sundue / Anarteq *** Jissika Sundue / Nemara *** Pakulihi Lekaho / Kamohoalii *** Moira Flanagan / Li'Ban * Society of the Icy Finger ** Warren "Rappaccini" Buntine - Grand Overlord of the Society of the Icy Finger. Having narrowly survived the attack on his operation by Arbustrombre, Rappaccini has placed the Chrome Kite in charge of Arkonia - in order to completely erase the Gray Champion's legacy. He doesn't realize that the Twirlflame Trio is going to be a threat right away. ** Chrome Kite *** Arbini Cabinet **** Hasam Arbini - President of Arkonia **** Hatori Ikomara - Secretary of Energy **** Richard Swean - Secretary of Commerce **** Gina Swinton - Secretary of Education **** Will Clamdor - Top General **** Birch Thunders - Secretary of Agriculture *** Mercury Troopers ("Hgs," pronounced "hogs.") ** Screwworm Network *** Stagtar Legion *** Jill Hook / Lady Chillingworth *** Microwave Mouth Corps. *** Sicklesaw *** Sicklesaw II *** Immanuel Corten / Feathertop * Demonic Legions ** Frotchimar * Affadidah regime ** Krockodil Zombies ** Ted Yusef: Driver of prion truck - Ameristan ** Horace Rantiba: Other man on prison truck * Anda Hirano / Extirwraith, an Emotion Battery Marlquaanite from Japan long thought to be dead. Has returned to get revenge on Hatori Imokara. * Erica Johann / Bliksemhek Development * Fonts: Kimono and Trench * Symbolism * Inspirations * Character appearances * Aesthetic See also * Sodality Category: Projects from 2015 Category: Shelved projects